hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wetzel Determination
'''The Wetzel Determination '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Wetzel Determination" feat. Level 1 The target is Max Decker, the member of the FSB who is going to meet with Viktor Novikov. He is standing next to his bodyguard at the terrace bar. It is required to be eliminated in a way that looks like an accident. Fortunately, there are many possible accidents waiting for Decker. One possible accident is right next to where he is; i.e. gas lamps which can be tampered with a wrench in order to leak gas, which can be ignited by any fire or spark. However, a tech guy disguise is required in order to tamper with the lamps without being noticed by nearby witnesses. The explosion will also kill non-targets. You can use this method if you wish to not achieve Silent Assassin. Approaching Decker will trigger a script where he will call Novikov, and be told that a CICADA bodyguard will come get him for his meeting with Novikov. If 47 is dressed as a CICADA bodyguard, after the call he can talk to Decker and make him follow 47, thinking he's the one sent by Novikov to escort him to the meeting point. There are multiple ways to obtain a CICADA bodyguard disguise. You can go to the first floor where Auction Staff are preparing food for the auction on the second floor. One Auction Staff is in the adjacent room by himself. Subdue him first. CICADA bodyguards patrol along the hallway, so throwing a coin in and subduing them will give you that disguise. Otherwise, use your disguise to enter the Sheikh's room. You will have to conceal your weapon for frisking or hop in through the window. There is only one bodyguard in the Sheikh's room, so you can subdue him and take his disguise. Not far from where he stands, there is a pool of water with a power strip on it. Using a screwdriver, the wires can be exposed in a way that everybody who goes over the poodle will die by an electric shock. Make sure to turn the fusebox off first, and then expose the wire, otherwise you will electrocute yourself. You do not need a tech crew disguise to do this - stay crouched and no one will see you. Once you lead Decker, walk around the puddle. Decker will walk through the puddle, killing himself. Also, any window, balaustrade or railing over the river can be used to push him. Exit the map and delete the evidence if desired. Level 2 The new target is Gwen Dawson, one of the guests at the IAGO auction. She is located near the park close to the terrace bar, and when she is approached, she will begin her route of going up to the third floor, to the auction. Once she reaches the auction, she will not move. A good way to kill her is to eliminate her first. You must go to the door where two CICADA bodyguards ask for an IAGO invitation. Thus, obtain a good disguise to pass, or find yourself an invitation. This is where Dawson is standing. Going near her will trigger her route. Once you are there, run ahead of her and up to the first floor. Close all surrounding doors (especially the one with two bodyguards guarding the stairs to the second floor). In a concealed area (the room where one auction staff is standing), use Sense and shoot the chandelier above when she walks past. This will kill her through an accident kill. Level 3 The complication really makes everything more difficult. Killing Decker with a gas explosion or an exposed wire will attract so much attention that it won't be possible to drag the body to a hiding spot. Therefore, it is much more efficient to push him to the river. However, when following 47 to the meeting spot, he will face 47 47 at all times, so pushing him will require some kind of distraction. The same applies to Dawson. Once she goes up the stairs to the auction, there are few hiding spots and a lot of witnesses. If possible, she will need to be murdered at the bottom floor, where there are more hiding spots, although some potential witnesses will have to be pacified first. Level 4 Depending on the path taken and where does the player plan to ambush Decker and Dawson, some security cameras could record the action. One that inevitably will do if not taken care of, is the one that oversees Decker. In order to talk to him, the player must disable that camera or the whole surveillance system. The latter is located in the basement, close to the cafeteria, in a room with three security guards, plus another one coming and going. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, and the remaining two are sitting facing the other way. There is plenty of time to sneak in, destroy the evidence, and leave. Level 5 The main problem the last complication poses is the fact that Decker will see through any disguise or suit, effectively voiding the aforementioned CICADA disguise tactic. Without 47 talking to Decker, the target will not move from his spot at the terrace bar. Fortunately, after talking to Novikov on his phone, Decker will be able to be lured away from his bodyguard and the main crowd, an opportunity that 47 can use to subdue him, throw him over a balaustrade and then hide the body. Other perceptive VIPs include Sebastian Sato, Viktor Novikov, Helmut Kruger and some others. Fortunately, Dawson, despite carrying an IAGO invitation, is not considered perceptive. General tips * Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. * In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. * Remember which disguise allows access to which floor without arousing suspicion. * No conditions forbid knocking down the targets or even extra NPCs. In fact, the 90-second countdown to hide a dead body will only start when anybody is killed, not pacified. Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts